À la table d'un café
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: "Puis, un jour, je vous verrai à la table d'un café en compagnie d'une femme et de quelques enfants. Aucun de nous deux ne dira mot. Et je saurai que vous aurez réussi."


**Angelzoom – Runaway**

* * *

Alfred s'était toujours considéré comme un honnête homme. Toute sa vie, il avait servi les Wayne. D'abord les parents, puis le fils. Il avait été élevé dans la loyauté, le goût du travail. Il avait assisté ses employeurs avec fidélité, heureux de pouvoir leur venir en aide. Ses liens avec cette famille avaient toujours dépassé le stade d'une simple relation entre employeur et employé. On lui faisait confiance.

Aussi se demandait-il où il avait bien pu se tromper. Alfred avait toujours cru faire la bonne chose. Chacun de ses actes était réfléchi, soigneusement étudié préalablement. Il n'aurait jamais rien fait qui aurait pu nuire à l'homme qu'il servait. Il le connaissait mieux que quiconque, l'ayant vu naître puis grandir. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui communiquer ouvertement ses pensées ; il comprenait.

Lorsqu'il avait brûlé cette lettre huit ans plus tôt, celui-ci avait honnêtement songé que c'était dans l'intérêt de Bruce. Il venait de subir de douloureux événements qui l'avaient changé à jamais : la perte de Rachel, la mort de Dent dont il avait endossé la responsabilité... Il ne lui avait plus rien demandé depuis. Il s'était cloîtré dans une partie de son manoir, refusant de voir le monde.

Apprendre la dure décision de Rachel à titre posthume aurait terminé de l'achever. Il n'aurait pas pu se remettre sur pied comme cela avait été le cas six mois plus tôt. Quand bien même Alfred avait souhaité qu'il allât de l'avant, il n'aurait jamais souhaité qu'il endossât à nouveau son costume de Batman. Après huit années d'immobilité, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Bruce était encore bien jeune, voilà ce qu'il s'était dit. Il ne comprenait pas encore très bien l'étendue de ses actions. Retrouver son ancienne identité secrète ne ferait du bien à personne. Aux yeux de tous, il était un criminel. Et son corps ne tiendrait pas éternellement. Étant riche, il existait d'autres champs d'action ; or, il n'avait rien désiré entendre.

Il avait pensé que son départ y changerait quelque chose. À la place, son jeune maître avait disparu durant cinq mois, juste avant la prise de contrôle de Bane. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Tout comme sa fortune qui avait soi-disant disparu dans la bourse. L'héritier Wayne n'y jouait jamais. Perdre son patrimoine n'avait de toute façon pas dû l'atteindre autant que cela.

Ses milliards avaient surtout été un avantage plus qu'une obsession dans la vie. Grâce à tout cela, il avait pu s'équiper avec du matériel de haute technologie dans ses diverses escapades en tant que Batman. Il avait été capable de vivre huit années sans la moindre entrée d'argent. Cela n'avait donc jamais été un problème.

La nouvelle de sa récente misère s'était fait entendre, bien entendu. Cependant, sa disparition n'avait été remarquée de personne, tous ayant plutôt eu Bane à l'esprit. Nul ne s'était posé de question. Sauf ceux qui savaient. Or, ils n'avaient jamais abordé ce sujet. Ils avaient eu leurs propres problèmes au cours de ce règne de terreur.

Alfred avait pensé à contacter Fox. Néanmoins, il savait au fond de lui-même que ce dernier n'était pas plus informé que lui. Car Batman n'aurait jamais laissé Bane faire, s'était-il trouvé à Gotham. La seule explication était qu'il n'était pas là, quand bien même il ne serait pas parti. Il n'en avait jamais été capable. Et, surtout, avec quel argent ?

Ces cinq mois d'absence avaient été pour la plupart des habitants de Gotham une affreuse expérience. Pour Alfred, il avait s'agit d'une profonde anxiété. Il n'avait eu cesse de se demander si son départ avait été une si bonne idée, finalement. Sans doute aurait-il mieux fallu qu'il fût présent à ses côtés durant cette période de transition difficile.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait réussir à regretter. Il était conscient que cette décision avait représenté la meilleure solution à ce moment-là. Il avait désiré le ramener à la raison, lui faire comprendre la folie que constituait le fait de retrouver son ancienne identité. Cela ne pouvait que finir par le tuer. Enfin, c'était de toute façon ce qu'il souhaitait depuis huit ans.

N'étant pas suffisamment brave ni n'assumant pas assez pour se tuer lui-même, il s'était consumé à petit feu dans son manoir. Quelle fin pitoyable pour le héros qu'il avait été. Il n'avait plus jamais été le même après la mort de ses parents ; cherchant sans relâche leur assassin, avec l'intention de le tuer de sang-froid. Sa disparition durant sept ans alors qu'il était bien jeune était censée l'aider.

Lorsque Bruce était revenu, il avait bien évidemment changé. La blessure causée par la mort de ses parents avait commencé à se refermer. Alfred avait espéré qu'il finirait par accepter le passé puis tourner la page. Cela n'était jamais arrivé. Il avait continué à se morfondre, reclus sur lui-même. Le vieil homme savait bien, qu'au fond de lui-même, le plus jeune avait souhaité empêcher que son expérience se répéta chez d'autres personnes.

Il l'avait aidé. Pas seulement parce que cela faisait partie de son travail, mais aussi parce qu'il avait envisagé que cela l'aiderait lui-même. Alors il l'avait assisté. Il ne disait qu'accomplir son devoir de majordome. Plus que tout, Alfred voulait lui être utile. Peut-être qu'en couvrant ses arrières, il finirait par retrouver le sens de la réalité.

Parce qu'exterminer toute la criminalité dans cette ville était tout bonnement impossible. Même avec la présence d'un super-héros. Personne n'en était capable. Pas même Bruce Wayne. Assurément finirait-il par le comprendre au fil du temps. C'était sous-estimer son côté entêté. Il s'était équipé de gadgets farfelus (merci Fox) et avait combattu de grands criminels tout comme des voleurs à l'étalage. Il avait vu de tout.

Malgré tout, il n'avait pas mérité un tel sort. Lorsqu'Alfred avait appris la nouvelle, il n'avait pas voulu le croire. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les choses se dérouleraient de la sorte. Il avait simplement souhaité le ramener à la réalité. Jamais il n'aurait envisagé qu'il mourrait véritablement. Sans doute était-ce qu'il avait voulu durant tout ce temps : mourir, mais en héros. Il avait mis fin à ses jours tout en leur donnant un sens. Bruce était mort en tant que Batman, le héros martyr.

Recevoir ce qu'il lui restait de patrimoine, autrement dit les meubles, ou du moins les recettes des ventes, ne constituait en aucun cas une consolation, même si, aux yeux des notaires, cela représentait une compensation pour ses bons et loyaux services. Quels loyaux services, il aimerait bien le savoir. Le vieil homme avait été incapable d'empêcher sa mort ; au fond de lui-même, une petite voix lui indiquait qu'il n'aurait de toute façon rien pu faire. Bruce avait désiré mourir depuis huit ans, rien n'aurait pu changer sa décision.

Même en sachant cela, Alfred s'en voulait. Alors qu'il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux, il n'avait rien pu faire, hormis le regarder s'éteindre progressivement. Sa flamme s'était ravivée lorsqu'il était redevenu Batman, puis s'était brusquement éteinte ce jour-là. Était-ce là le bonheur qu'il recherchait ? Il en doutait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Alfred s'était rendu compte qu'il était à présent officiellement à la retraite. Après sa démission, il n'avait pas profité de sa nouvelle liberté, passant son temps à se soucier du bien-être de son ancien maître. Ce ne fut qu'en recevant l'argent de la vente aux enchères qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire : aucun travail, aucun devoir. Il était libre. Ne sachant comment réagir, il s'était mis à voyager. Il espérait que changer d'air atténuerait ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Il avait repéré un café qui avait l'air sympathique lors d'une de ses promenades, et avait décidé d'y boire un verre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à régler l'addition, un visage plus que familier avait attiré son attention ; jamais il n'aurait songé un seul instant avoir l'occasion de croiser à nouveau ce regard. Cet homme à moitié mort quelques temps auparavant semblait à présent si épanoui, plein de vie... Sans doute était-ce grâce à la femme à côté de lui.

Le vieil homme s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Bien sûr, c'était évident : le pilotage automatique. Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour ne pas l'envisager ? Celui-ci esquissa un léger sourire et fit un mouvement de la tête tout en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit autrefois. Il ne manquait plus que les enfants, et il saurait que son protégé aurait totalement réussi. Pour l'heure, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il pouvait maintenant profiter pleinement de la retraite, le cœur léger, en sachant qu'il avait accompli son devoir.


End file.
